Not Only His
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [Oneshot] Demyx plays the sitar, but he's not the only one in the Organization that can. No pairings.


**Not Only His**

Ok…first shot at Kingdom Hearts xD. I haven't even PLAYED the game, just working my way through Chain of Memories…anyway, don't blame me if they are OOC…or if I got some of my facts wrong.

**Disclaimer: **Pft. I wish.

**Warnings: **Uh…probably a lot of OOC-ness…and I don't really know much about the sitar so yes…bear with me. I swear, I was just randomly doodling a picture that will not be mentioned so as to not spoil it, when THIS came into my head…I'm trying a different style of writing here, so don't be surprised if it turns out weird.

**Summary: **Demyx plays his sitar, but he's not the only one in the Organization that can.

---

He plays his instrument, his weapo-- no; it was an instrument. Black-clad fingers run lightly along the strings, striking chords, quavers and everything in between. The weapon - instrument, he sharply reminds himself - emits a low, haunting tune. The green-eyed musician bobbed his head lightly in time with the music, a small smile lingering on his face.

As he played, bubbles of water formed around him, slowly floating up towards the ceiling before disappearing with a barely audible _pop_. Demyx enjoyed the effect they created, and changed the tune on his sitar so that the bubbles suited the music being played.

His playing became quicker, his fingers dancing until they became nothing but a blur and the music was hard and furious. Spirals of water danced above him, creating twisting motions and jerking violently with the music.

_Splash._

Water sloshed onto the ground lifelessly. It splashed against the wall gently before laying still, glistening in the whiteness of the halls that no longer echoed with the sound of music.

_Thunk._

The blue instrument - weapon - object clattered on the floor, no longer creating beautiful sounds. The blonde's head slumped, resting itself on two gloved hands. His body was shaking, trembling oh so slightly.

The tune of dancing_**fighting** _and a merry jig**_swordsclashing _**echoed in his head in the aftermath of what he had played. His sitar sang, not of peace and happiness, but of blood, of war, of _battles_.

Half heartedly (not that he had one), Demyx punched the wall. He couldn't kid anyone; the sitar, _his _sitar, **_his _**and his alone, was not for him to play beautiful tunes or heart-lifting melodies.

Demyx glanced between long fingers at the blue…was it an instrument or a weapon? It played music, yet it harmed others. All he wanted was to hear something pure, something innocent produced from the strings of his beloved sitar. The sapphire colour was not clean; tainted with blood, _his _blood, **their **blood, the blood of others. It was a blessing for the musician, yet a reminder of what he called a curse.

Organization XIII.

The sitar was shaped in the insignia of the self-proclaimed Organization. Anger (or what he remembered as anger) flared in Demyx's heart (not that he had one, of course) at the thought of something so beautiful, so _precious _being a gift from something so _tainted, _so **impure**.

He didn't realize, didn't notice, didn't care that his boot had shot out and viciously kicked the sitar. He didn't hear the piercing, _ear-splitting _shriek that erupted in his mind at what he did, didn't hear the dull clunk as wood met brick. All he knew was that later, he was sitting in his room with a sore fist - did he punch something along the way? - and a fuzzy mind. He didn't remember what he did with his sitar - did he will it away? - and nor did he want to know.

Right then, all the Melodious Nocturne wanted to do was sleep.

---

A hooded figure glided down the white hallways, intent on his destination. His mind full of thoughts about his own problems, so much that he wasn't watching where he was going.

A gentle tap, and a near trip, returned his attention to the path in front of him. Dark eyes glanced down, and an eyebrow arched slightly in surprise, and a bit of confusion. Bending down, he lifted it into his arms, and prepared to leave again.

A pause.

A glance.

Perhaps…he could. If only for a while…

---

His dreams were strange and haunting that night. The dark shadows of which he belonged to leaping at the edges of his vision, dancing just out of sight. He was alone in the darkness, doing nothing but standing there, frozen.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see small shapes forming, creeping closer and closer. Bright yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, and a melancholy melody danced in the background, sending chills down his spine.

Demyx woke with a start, the same tune echoing in his head. He shook his head once, twice, clearing away the haziness. With a loud yawn, he glanced around his room, still humming the tune to himself.

Pause.

"What…?" A small murmur left slightly parted lips, blonde head cocking in confusion. That low, eerie music still remained, yet it had lightened considerably in terms of pitch. And the thing was, the medium sounded strangely familiar…

A frown.

A hand reached out to summon his sitar from its state of non-existence, and the frown was replaced by a satisfied smile as a gathering of water formed around his hand.

A confused look.

The water, his elemental power, was there, but no instrument was appearing from the glistening liquid. Which could only mean…

Pondering on this new revelation, the musician slipped his cloak on and pulled on his gloves. Pausing for one second to listen closely to the haunting melody, he smiled to himself and glided out the door, down the hallway.

---

The hooded figure paused for a minute, lifting slender fingers off the blue instrument. He sighed quietly, running fingers gently down the neck of the sitar. A long time, such a long time since…

Closing his eyes, the cloaked Nobody raised the instrument to its proper position once more, and let his fingers play their own tune as they darted along the strings. A small, rare smile formed as gentle music echoed around the empty room, filling his ears.

Ah…beautiful…

---

He paused at the door to the large, almost empty room, isolating the source of that music. His green eyes closed, and he hummed pleasantly along with the song that was much more befitting of such a fine instrument than his own songs of battle and fighting.

Unnoticed by both Nobodies, a pillar of water had subconsciously been formed by Demyx as he began singing under his breath. Controlled by the frequent raising and lowering of his voice, it danced in the air above their heads, glistening and shimmering as the soothing music wafted through the corridors of the Castle That Never Was. For a few minutes, there was nothing to be heard but the melody and the gentle singing that accompanied it.

Slowly, as the volume of the music declined to a soft _piano_, as the piece ended, the final chord struck, and as the Melodious Nocturne's voice faded away with it, a gentle shower of water sprinkled earthwards. The blonde's eyes were still closed relishing the echo of the music, but the other's head turned upwards in curiosity.

Finally, green eyes opened to regard this mysterious other musician. The hood was still up, and the figure's back facing him. Stepping closer, Demyx too noticed the light sprinkling of water falling upon him. A gloved hand reached skywards to catch some, a short laugh of dawning realization escaping the Nocturne's mouth.

The hooded Nobody paused at the sound that told him that he was not alone. He wondered slightly how he had not detected the other's scent approaching until now, but then again, it must have been the music. He turned his head slightly, looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. How would he react to him taking _his _sitar, playing it and enjoying it as if it was his own?

A flash of silver caught Demyx's eye. Slowly, he lowered his hand to his side, staring wide-eyed at the Nobody. A tuft of sharply contrasting hair could be seen on the cloaked figure, and he could have sworn he saw a smile on his shadowed face.

He smiled to himself at the silly expression of surprise on the blonde's face. Taking a step forward, he held out the sitar.

Demyx knew that voice. That quiet, calm voice of reason, the voice that showed the vast knowledge of one of the youngest Nobodies in the Organization. The voice that rarely spoke to the members that were ranked VII and upwards, the one that proclaimed cool calculating logic. But before that, there was definitely no mistaking that not quite silver, not quite lilac coloured hair.

"Z-Z-Zexion?"

"Yours, Demyx?"

The sitar was his, **_his _**and his alone, but he couldn't honestly say that he minded sharing.

---

Hm…what do you think? I think I overused 'music', 'melody' and 'tune' in this story though…I hope I got their characters right (although I doubt I got Zexion's one…) and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to let me know how I did!

If you're confused at what point I'm trying to make here, or what type of idea I had in my head when typing this up, feel free to PM me or, better yet, mention it in a review xP, and I'll answer you soon as possible.

**Note: **If you're feeling particularly murderous right now because I still haven't updated 'A Change of Sorts' and 'Of Light and Dark', please forgive me because exams just finished and I didn't want to throw myself into anything too deep yet. This is a little break from my other stories, and also a bit of an experiment for me. I promise I'll be working on the chapters for those other stories though, please bear with me!


End file.
